fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: The Power Tournament
Megaman: The Power Tournament is a 2017 sequel to Megaman: The Power Fighters for Arcades in 1999 released for the Wii U and Shooting Star by Dreams Inc., the game takes the original's fighting game formula but expands on it along with adding characters from almost every Megaman spin-off. Story The game's main plot is that Ra Moon, the alien supercomputer uses its power to look into different timelines and calls all of the Megamen and their allies/foes to his world to make a tournament and see who is worthy enough of fighting it. There are two modes after that: Story Mode in which chaos breaks loose as the Star Marshals attack and wreak havoc in Ra Moon's World and Arcade Mode in which a character is chosen and played as throughout the tournament, ending with said character's ending. TBA Gameplay The game plays like Tekken, where players move around in a 3D field and have the ability to perform Light, Medium and Heavy Attacks to deplete the opponent's health, this time however, the health bars are replaced by percentages, but not like those in Smash Bros. but rather 100% percentages that deplete themselves as the player is hit by attacks, the developers explain that this was to avoid making battles end too quickly and to measure attack damage much more effiecently. The game has 3 types of Special Moves: Supers, Hypers and Megas, all of which can be used by pressing Down, Left (Right if you're facing left), Heavy Attack (called Special Command in-game) whenever the player's Mega-Bar is filled to a certain level. Supers are powerful attacks that do not stop time or activate a cutscene, these are used by performing the Special Command when the Mega-Bar is at Level 1, Hypers are similar but do more damage an activate cutscenes at the cost giving the opponent the opportunity to retaliate in a certain way if he mashes the Heavy Attack command fast enough, these can be used by performing the Special Command when the Mega-Bar is at Level 2. Meanwhile, Megas are the most powerful kind of specials and can deplete a lot of the opponent's health, but it's also a risky move since performing a Mega requires the player to press "Down, Left (Right if facing left), Right (Left if facing right), Heavy Attack" when his Mega-Bar is at Level 3 and sacrifice part of his own health. The stages in this game are 3D fields, however, they still have their own Stage Hazards, first there are normal Stage Hazards which are always present throughout the fight, but there are also "Trap Hazards" similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, which are Hazards that are only activated whenever certain conditions are met, such as both fighters standing in a specific spot for too long, or performing a certain attack in a certain place, these can do damage to either the triggerer or both, but if used correctly they can be used against the opponent. However, that's not all to the game, since Megamen and co. from almost all spin-offs are playable, it's not much of a surprise that some of them would have unique mechanics to them. BattleChips and First Draws (Megaman Battle Network) Megaman Battle Network characters do not get Heavy Attacks like other fighters do, instead the Heavy Attack command is used to slot in and use BattleChips, which are randomized and given to the player in a random order, though the order can be switched around easily with the press of a button. However, not all BattleChips are randomized, at the start of every match the player gets the ability to perform a "First Draw", that allows them to pick 5 BattleChips to start with from a pool of 10 (characters like NumberMan.EXE get to pick from a pool of 15 instead). Switching around BattleChips and picking wisely from the player's First Draw is key to mastering a Battle Network character, since the player can perform powerful attacks known as "Program Advances" if they use BattleChips in specific orders. Battle Cards and Color Codes (Megaman Star Force) Similar to Battle Nework characters, Star Force characters get First Draws as well, but they work differently. Instead of having to pick 5 from a pool of 10, they get to pick from 6 Battle Cards, however the player must pay attention to their color, as White Cards can only be used after a normal-colored Battle Card, making switching around Battle Cards just as important as switching around BattleChips. TBA Characters Classic Megaman Category:Fighting Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games